


Are you sure you know how to bake?

by Quietnerdytoosmol



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gift, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, he's a scientist not a baker, not a jerk gaster, thankful-givings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietnerdytoosmol/pseuds/Quietnerdytoosmol
Summary: two people who don't bake try baking together. what could go wrong?
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Are you sure you know how to bake?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salsawrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salsawrites/gifts).



“Are you sure you know what you’re doing my dear?”

Y/n looked up at their semi gloopy tall boyfriend with mischief in their eyes and smile, With a chuckle they said,

“Plenty of people bake cookies around this time of year. If they can do it we can too!”

Y/n flipped through the old cook book stopping at the sugar cookies with an excited noise.  
Gaster looked down at his shorter partner with slight concern before shaking his head and looking over their shoulder to skim the recipe. Y/n started to read the ingredients out loud, rushing around the kitchen to find it after each one. Gaster calmly gathered a few bowls and the correct measurements that they’d need, the radio playing softly behind them.  
Y/n made quick work of the dry ingredients, while Gaster worked on the wet. With a sly smile, Y/n glanced at Gaster to make sure he wasn’t looking before coating their palm in some of the flour they’d accidentally spilled onto the kitchen counter. Y/n then scooted closer to Gaster giving him a quick hug letting the floured palm sit on the back of his gray sweater.  
Somewhat suspicious Gaster hesitated, scanning their face for a moment before patting their back, a soft smile on his cracked yet handsome face. Y/n pulled back a big smile on their face trying to hold in laughter. When He asked them what was so funny, their shoulders bounced as they shook their head.  
Making quick work of mixing and then kneading the dough to cut out a few fun shapes and taking a butter knife to cut their own designs, they placed the cookies onto a sheet and sent them straight to the oven for 8 minutes. Y/n grabbed the white frosting and food dye they’d bought from the store before they started, asking Gaster to grab plenty of cups so they could decorate their cookies.  
Gaster set down the cups and pressed a light kiss to the crown of Y/n’s skull smiling at the light pink that dusted their cheeks as he helped color the frosting. Gaster couldn’t help but laugh at his partners now rainbow hands. Y/n pouted mumbling that the bottle slipped from their hands.  
A slow song began on the radio. Gaster gently grabbed Y/n’s hands and pulled them closer, letting one of his hands rest on their waist as he swayed with them. Pressing the back of the other hand to his teeth in a gentle skeleton kiss. Another darker coat of blush appeared on Y/n’s cheeks. After the egg timer went off Y/n reluctantly stepped back slipping on oven mitts pulling out the sheet confused.

“They’re not done yet…”

Gaster looked closer and started to laugh,

“My dear, the oven wasn’t on”

Y/n blushed and pouted before laughing along with Gaster feeling silly, turning on the oven and resetting the timer and putting them back in, talking while they baked. Once the timer went off, they took them out and got right to decorating them. They shared a laugh as the frosting designs started to melt. Afterwards, they plated their cookies and sat together on the couch watching TV late into the night.


End file.
